


Wedding Night

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, fluffy sex, from Theron's view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Theron and his love enjoy their wedding night.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

"Can we just… lay here for a while?"

"Of course, anything you want."

Theron smiled widely when his love's arms wrapped around him. She looked so beautiful, so perfect that he was more than happy to give her all the time she needed. 

They laid there for a while until a small blush appeared on her face as she watched him. Theron laughed softly and wiggled closer to feel her warmth more. 

“I- I missed this. Having you be here with me-“

"I'm sorry-" Theron didn't get further than that as his love pressed her forefinger against his lips. 

"We talked this through already," she said. "And I have accepted your apology, so you don't need to say it over and over again."

Theron nodded. She was right, and it wouldn't do good to wallow in the past when she had already accepted it. Especially when they were spending their first night as husband and wife. 

It had scared him immensely to do it because he hadn't known what to expect but right now he was feeling content, even excited. There were only small sparks of nervousness running in his mind from time to time, but they were always squished when he looked into his love's kind, soft eyes.

*

"T-Theron!”

Hearing her moan his name was something that filled Theron with nearly breathtaking giddiness. He leaned closer to her and kissed her neck while letting his hands roam on her breasts and hips. “You look beautiful.” His whispered words were met with lighthearted laughter.

He laughed a little too, feeling relieved how naturally it came out. She, her Force, just had the most wonderful effect on him, something that he was never going to be apart from anymore if he could help it.

Theron let his kisses intensify, peppering his love’s neck and lips with them while increasing his thrusts.  She moaned, laughed and urged him on until they switched positions and she came to sit on his lap. The intensity of her eyes that were filled with full of love and passion, only grew as she wrapped her arms around him and began riding him.

“Theron, I-”

“I love you.” It came out as a jumbled mess, but Theron just bit his lip, looking at her pleadingly. Her expression was soft when she cupped his face. There was nothing else in the universe for him after that besides her and this moment where he had laid himself completely bare before her.

“I love you too,” she whispered before kissing him deeply.


End file.
